What If?
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: A new girl moves to Toronto after her parents die and attends DCS. She makes friends quickly. She soon finds out that things aren't what they seem. FINISHED
1. Shayna Whalen

Decided to work on a new story. Need to think of more ideas for Because of You. This has a made up character in it as the main character. I'm sure most of this will have the real characters out of character. Oh, well. I wrote 3 chapters of this, and decided I didn't like how I was taking it...So, I started it over and now i like it. I only have one chapter so far of the redone story. I'll be writing in my notebook whenever I can't get on the computer and then updating and whatever. So, I hope you like this...Oh and I'm just going to have almost everyone in Grave Eleven. It works better that way.

* * *

**What If?**

Chapter One

_Shayna Whalen_

First Day of School

Shayna Whalen say in her blackand silver convertible, fixing her make up in the rearview mirrow. Her long blonde, pink streaked hair was pulled back in a messy bun with random braids and dreds falling out of the elastic. Her blue eyes stood out because of the black eye liner and dark eyeshadows surrounding them. She finished with her make up and put it all back into her messenger bag. She turned up the volume on her stereo and hit play. The Toadies' Possum Kingdom came through the speakers.

_Make up your mind  
Decide to walk with me  
Around the lake tonight  
Around the lake tonight  
By my side  
By my side  
I'm not gonna lie  
I'll not be a gentleman  
Behind the boathouse  
I'll show you my dark secret_

Shayna sang along while grabbin her pack of Marlboro's and pulling a cigarette out. She fished for her lighter in the middle console. She finally found it and lit it.

_I'm not gonna lie  
I want you for mine  
My blushing bride  
My lover, be my lover, yeah... _

Don't be afraid  
I didn't mean to scare you  
So help me, Jesus

I can promise you  
You'll stay as beautiful  
With dark hair  
And soft skin...forever  
Forever

Shayna rolled down her window. She could have just put the top down, but she hated doing that. She flicked her cigarrette out the window and took another drag.

_Make up your mind  
Make up your mind  
And I'll promise you  
I will treat you well  
My sweet angel  
So help me, Jesus _

(hey, hey, hey)

Give it up to me  
Give it up to me  
Do you wanna be  
My angel?  
So help me!

Shayna didn't wait for the song to end. She threw her cigarrette out the window and turned off her car. She got out and slammed her door. She made her way to the steps of her new school. She was about to open the door when some guy stood infront of it.

Annoyed, Shayna looked at the guy, "Do you mind?"

"Not really."

"Well, I do."

"New here?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?

"Why does it matter?"

The guy smirked, "Calm down killa."

Shayna rolled her eyes, "Don't call me killa."

"Then tell me your name."

"Fine. It's Shayna. But most people call me Shay."

"Shay. Nice. I'm Jay."

Shayna laughed and pushed him out of the way, "Good to know, but I didn't ask."

Shayna walked into the school, "Asshole."

"Excuse me?" Shay turned to see a teacher staring at her.

'Shit!' Shay thought to herself. 'Quick think of something...' Shay quickly spit out, "Sorry! I wasn't directing that towards you. I just got aggravated by this kid."

"Well, I'll let it slide this one time. You new here?"

"Yes. I'm Shayna Whalen."

"Oh! The new transfer?"

"Yes."

"Welcome!" The teacher put out his hand, "I'm Mr. Simpson, your Media Immersion teacher."

Shayna shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Well, it looks like you are looking for the office. It's right through those doors." Mr. Simpson pointed to two doors on the left, "And I'll see you in class."

"Thank you."

Mr. Simpson walked down the hall and Shay walked into the office. She walked over to a desk to the secetary.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to get my schedule. I'm Shayna Whalen."

"Oh yes." The lady got up and walkedt o a printer and picked up a peice of paper. "Here you go. If you have an question you can arrange a meeting with your guidance counselor tomorrow."

"Thank you." Shay walked out of the office and looked down at her schedule.

((I have no idea what classes Degrassi offers...))

7:30 - 8:30 - Media Immerison (also homeroom)

8:34 - 9:34 - Language Arts

9:38 - 10:38 - History

10:42 - 12:41 - Lunch for 45 minutes then Auto

12:45 - 1:45 - French

1:49 - 2:30 - Algrebra

Shay began to walk aimlessy around the school. Class hadn't started yet, so she was hoping to ask someone where her first class was. That's when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" The girl snapped at Shayna.

"Sorry."

The girl sighed, "No. I am. I'm just having a bad first day of school. You new?"

"I'm going to tire of that question. Yeah. I'm Shay."

"I'm Ellie. What grade?"

"Eleventh. You?"

"Same. Two more years. Thank god. Where you from?"

"Boston, Massachuetts."

"Wow. From the States. That's cool."

Shay played with a dred, "So, what class do you have first?"

"I have Media Immerision."

"Thank god. Can you show me how to get there?"

"Of course. Let's go."

They two new aquaintances started to walk to their first class.

Who knows what the rest of the day has in store for Shayna.

* * *

More coming very soon. I'm leaving you guys clueless for now.


	2. What's going on

**What If?**

Chapter Two

_What's Going on?_

Fourth Period: Auto

Shayna arrived at her fifth period class with 10 minutes to spare. She noticed there were a few sits in the room she walked into and then a door into what looked like a garage. She quickly took her sit and reached into her bag. She pulled out a notebook and started writing in it. ((really fionna apple lyrics...))

_Love ridden, I've looked at you  
With the focus I gave to my birthday candles  
I've wished on the lidded blue flames  
Under your brow  
And baby, I wished for you  
Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed  
And I wanna crawl in with you  
But I cry instead  
I want your warm, but it will only make  
Me colder when it's over,  
So I can't tonight, baby  
No, not "baby" anymore - if I need you  
I'll just use your simple name  
Only kisses on the cheek from now on  
And in a little while, we'll only have to wave  
My hand won't hold you down no more  
The path is clear to follow through  
I stood too long in the way of the door  
And now I'm giving up on you  
No, not "baby" anymore- if I need you  
I'll just use your simple name  
Only kisses on the cheek from now on  
And in a little while, we'll only have to wave  
No, not "baby" anymore- if I need you  
I'll just use your simple name  
Only kisses on the cheek from now on  
And in a little while, we'll only have to wave_

"Those lyrics?"

Startled, Shayna slowly turned around to see a girl staring at her, "Yeah. They are."

"You write them?"

Shayna nodded.

"Pretty good." The girl walked to the seat infront of Shay and sat down. "I'm Alex."

"Shay."

"Oh. So you're the one who pretty much told my ex off. Nice job."

"Your ex?" Shay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Jay. He's in this class you know."

Shay rolled her eyes, "Great."

"Don't worry. Stick with me and he wont give you trouble."

"Thanks."

Jay walked in with two other guys.

Alex laughed, "Speak of the devil."

One of the guys walked over to Alex, "Hey Lex. What's up?"

"Not much. Nice to see you back, Sean."

Sean laughed, "It's actually good to be back. Couldn't stand my parent's house."

Alex smiled and looked at Shay, then back to Sean, "This is Shay. She's new."

Shay looked up at Sean, "Hey."

"Oh, you're the girl Ellie was telling me about. Well, Jay was talking about you, too."

"I bet he was." Shay mumbled.

A teached in a wheelchair entered the room, "Take your seat, pleace."

Shay got up and walked over to the teached, she wasn't on most of her teachers attendance sheets, so she wanted to make sure she was on his.

"Hi. I'm Shayna Whalen. My name hasn't been on most of my teachers attendance sheets, so just in case, I wanted to let you know who I was."

"Well, thank you for making sure. I'm Mr. Ehl."

"Nice to meet you." Shay shook his hand and sat back down behind Alex. She noticed Jay was in the seat next to her.

He looked at her and smiled, "Looks like we have class together."

"Well, I believe we have more than one class together. But you wouldn't know that."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because you haven't been in any class today besides this one."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. But I can tell you're a very smart person if you're skipping the first day."

"It's tradition."

"Whatever."

Mr. Ehl looked at Jay, "Mr. Hogart, please leave Ms. Whalen alone."

Jay sighed, "Yes, sir."

Alex turned to face Shay and they both started laughing.

XXXXXXX

Shay walked to her locker and opened it. She put all her books that she got in her locker considering she didn't have any homework. She pulled out a mirror out of her bag and stuck it to the inside of her locker. She then pulled out a small shelf/basket and put in underneath the mirror. She pulled out a small bag that had make up in it and dumped the contents into the small shelf/basket. She put her bag inside her locker and turned to the mirror. She grabbed her eye liner and touched up her make up. When she finished, she grabbed her bag and closed her locker.

She walked to the exit with headphones on. She started to look in her bag for her mp3 player that her headphones were attached to but she couldn't find it. She kept on walking while looking for it. She crashed into someone. She pulled out her headphones and looked down at the girl she knocked over.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She put out her hand to help the girl up. The girl accepted it.

"It's OK. But you should watch were you're going."

"Yeah, I know. You're like the 5th person I've walked into today."

The girl laughed, "I'm Emma."

"I'm Shay."

"Well, nice to meet you, but i gotta get home."

"I can give you a ride if you want. It is kind of my fault if you're late. I knocked you over."

Emma hesitated for a minute, "Sure."

They walked out of the school over to Shay's car. An orange civic was parked next to it, with 4 people standing around it.

Shay could hear Emma whisper, "Great.'

Shay looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"That's Jay and his friends. There was this thing that happened last year with me and Jay. I knida got a STD from him. He cheated on Alex, too. With me and her ex best friend Amy."

"And she's still friends with him?"

"They've always been close, so I guess so."

They walked up next to Shay's car.

"Hey Shay." Jay said.

Shay ignored him and looked over at Alex and Sean, "Hey guys. Give me a call later. You got my number right, Alex?"

Alex nodded, trying not to laugh. She then looked at Emma, "Emma, no hard feelings OK? I mean if I can forgive this scum bag," she pointed to Jay, "I can forgive you."

Emma laughed, "Thanks."

Shay and Emma got in the car and drove away.

* * *

OK. The song is Love Ridden.

I know not much drama yet. I'm getting there. In a few chapters you will find out who Shay is connected to and how.


	3. A movie and a phone call

**What If?**

Chapter Three

_A movie and a Phone Call_

Emma told Shay how to get to her house. Emma kept asking about Boston.

"It Must be a big difference living here."

"Not really. Boston was just busier. I didn't live in Boston. I lived in a city next to Boston. But anyone who lived in bus range to Boston, say they live in Boston. It's easier than exlpaining where you live and most people know where Boston is."

"Where did you live?"

"In Everett."

"Never heard of it."

"Exactly. So, have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yep. I live with my mom, step dad and brother. Any sisters or brothers?"

"Nope. Just me. I'm staying with my grandfather."

"How come?"

Shay didn't want to tell her the real reason why she was now living with her grandfather. It would lead to more questions that she didn't really have the answers to. Shay signed, trying to think of something, "I kept getting into fights at my old school. Coming here was the only option."

Emma looked at her, not sure if she believed her, "My house is on this street. Take a left. Wanna come in and hang out?"

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me where to park my car." ((If you ever heard someone with a Bostonian accent talk, you would know that the very rarely pronounce their Rs.))

Emma laughed, "Your accent is so different."

Shay laughed with her, "Yeah. I know. Maybe I should just start saying eh." They both started laughing even harder.

Emma pointed to her house, "You can park right infront."

Shay parked and the two got out and walked up Emma's front steps. Emma unlocked the door and let them both in.

"Mom? Snake? Anyone home?"

No answer.

Shay laughed, "Who's Snake?"

"My step dad. Nick name from high school. Most peope call my mother Spike."

Shay raised an eyebrow, "Interesting."

Emma walked to the kitchen, Shay stayed in the living room. Emma called out to her, "Drink?"

"Sure. Pepsi if you got it."

"Yep. I'll make some pop corn. We can go down to the basement, which is my room, and watch a movie if you want."

"Sounds cool."

Shay just walked around the living room, looking at the pictures. She had a thing with pictures. Every house she entered she had to look at the pictures. She loved photography. A picture could tell you so much. She stopped infront of a picture of a little girl. She figured it was Emma but the girl looked familiar...

Emma walked in the room with a tray that had snacks and drinks on it, "Let's head downstairs."

"Alright."

Shay followed Emma downstairs. Emma's room was pretty cool. She had a good size TV and a good system.

"Nice."

"Thanks. I just re did it recently. My real dad, gave me some money that he had saved before I was born. It was a lot of money. Well, still is. I didn't spend all of it. I'm just letting my parent's think that."

"That's always a good idea. Having money saved for a rainy day."

Emma walked over to the DVD tower, "What do you wanna watch?"

Shay walked up next to Emma and checked out the DVDs. Most haven't even been open yet, "Boogeyman."

"Finally someone to watch that with."

"Can't watch it alone?"

"I refuse to watch horror movies alone."

Shay laughed, "Me, too."

They watched the movie and when it was over Shay's phone rang.

"Shit. It's my grandfather. I gotta take this." She pressed talk, "Hello?...I'm at a friend's house...Sorry, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal...Relax...I'll be home soon...Fine, I'll leave now...Bye."

Emma looked at her, "Gotta leave?"

Shay stood up, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't get to meet your parents. Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"OK. Well, thanks for the food, I'll see you at 7."

"No problem. See ya."

Shay walked up the basement stairs and out of the house. She got in her car, lit a cigarette and headed home. She knew she heading into a war zone.

* * *

Next chapter...we meet her grandfather...who is he? and what really happened with her parents?


	4. Car Wreck

**What If?**

Chapter Four

_Car Wreck_

Shayna pulled up to her grandfathers house, her house, and popped in a breathe mint. She turned off her car, but left it unlocked just in case the fight got too bad and she wanted to leave right away. She walked up the front steps to her grandfathers four story colonial (looked more like a mansion). She pulled out her house keys and unlocked the door. She quietly stepped inside and slipped off her boots and put them in her bag, just in case. She kept her bag with her, even though it weighed a ton due to her boots. She hadn't fighting with him. He never hit her, he was just mean and blamed her for almost everything wrong in the world.

"SHAYNA! Is that you?" Someone yelled to her.

"Yes, Papa." She hadn't calling him that, but he insisted. She followed his voice to the kitchen.

"Where were you?" he asked, standing near the stove.

Shay looked at her watch and thought to herself, 'No wonder he's mad. It's almost dinner time.' She sighed, "I was over a friends. Watching a movie."

He turned to look at her, "What friend?"

"A new one. Emma."

"Oh. Emma. I know her. He stepfather is Mr. Simpson."

"Really? She didn't mention it."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't tell her that your grandfather was her principal."

"It never came up?" Shay said slightly smiling.

"I'm sure it didn't. I got a call today."

"From who?"

"The Boston Police."

Shay's heart dropped. "And?"

"They caught the guy."

"Thank god."

Her grandfather's face turned red. She thought to herself, 'Oh god. Here we go. I'm going to get blamed for my parent's death. For his daughter dying.'

"If you hadn't been in trouble, AGAIN, they would probably still be alive. But, of course, you just had to skip those classes. You had to get in trouble. They were going to your school, because of all your teen angst "I wanna be a rebel" bull shit, Shayna!"

"It was not my fault that car hit them! It wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

Shay started to cry. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the kitchen. She ran up to the fourth floor which was her floor. She walked into her bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, all her make up, and anything else she thought she would need. She walked into her room, pulled out an army duffle bag and filled it with clothes. She stuffed her favorite blanket and pillow in there. She walked to the side of her bed, and grabbed the picture of her parents. She careful put it between her blanket and pillow. She put on her boots and walked over to the window, bags in hand. She tossed out her messenger bag first, then the bag that had all the bathroom stuff in it, and she carefully threw the army duffle bag out the window. She knew he grandfather wouldn't hear it. He was on the other side of the house.

Shay turned up her music, left her room, closed the door, and locked it. She quietly walked down that stairs and out of the house. She walked over the the side of the house where all her bags where. She picked them up and walked to her car. She opened the driver's side door and hit the button to pop the trunk. She threw everything except her messenger bag in there, closed it and got back in the car.

She put the keys in the ignition, locked her doors and drove off. She pulled out her cigarrettes and lit one, rolling down her window. She figured she would just crash at a hotel for a little while. She had the money. More than enough of it. Both her parents came from rich families. When her parents died she got all that money and then some.

She found a hotel close to school. She knew her grandfather wouldn't look for her. He would just wait for her to either come back or not. He didn't care. She grabbed her bags out of the trunk and walked into the hotel. She walked over to the desk and waited for the guy to help her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Shayna Whalen." The guys mouth dropped, "Yes, I'm related. I would like a room."

((OK...Let's just say that Shayna's great-great-grandfather is the Donald Trump/Paris Hilton of this fanfic))

"Yes, of course. Pent house?"

"Sure."

"How long?"

"Well, for now let's just say three weeks."

The guy smiled and typed in his computer, "That'll be $3,000. A special price for you, Ms. Whalen."

Shay smiled, "Thank you."

"Would you like help?" He asked, gesturing to her bags.

"No, I can manage." He handed her her key and Shay walked to the elevator.

XXXX

Shay was sitting on the couch up in her penthouse suite flipping through the channels on the big screen TV.

"Why is there nothing on!" She slammed down the remote and walked over to her bag. She pulled out her cell and wanted to call someone, anyone in the area.

"Oh, yeah. I don't have anyone's numbers."

She put her phone down and picked up the hotel phone, she hit the 0.

_"Room service. How can we help you?"_

"Hi. This is Shayna Whalen in Pent House A. What are you serving tonight?"

_"Anything, you like."_

"I'll have a pepperoni hot pocket and some Pepsi."

_"Right away miss."_

Shay hung up the phone just as her cell started to ring. She picked up her cell and looked at the number. She had no idea who it was.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Shay?"_

"Yeah. Who's this?"

_"It's Lex. What are you doing?"_

"I'm in my room. Totally bored. What about you?"

_"Well, we're looking for a place to hang out. Know of any?"_

"I just moved here, why would I?"

_"Good point."_

"You guys can come here if you want. But it can't be too loud."

_"Awesome. Where are you?"_

"Um...the big hotel on Main St. Pent house A."

_"Kick ass. See you soon."_

"Wait can you pick up Emma?"

_"Sure I know where she lives. Bye."_

Shay put her phone down and heard a knock at the door. She answered it, it was her food.

She tipped the waitor or bellhop whatever. She ate her food fast and then went to get changed.

She changed into black fishnet stockings, a short pink and black plaid skirt with a belt that had an oversized buckle. She wore a pink tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it. She put her boots back on. She touched up her make up and brushed her hair. She pulled it back into a pony tail, except for a few dreds and braids.

She sat in the lobby, waiting for her new friends to show up. Then it hit her.

"Shit. Alex said we. Which probably includes Jay. I get to get hit on all night. Yay." She said in a sarcastic voice. 'Oh well,' She thought. 'I'm still gonna have fun tonight.'

* * *

Next chaper, Shay's little party. 


	5. Alcohol and Bandages

**What If?**

Chapter Five

_Alcohol and Bandages_

Shay only had to wait about five minutes for her friends. She saw Alex walk in with a group of people. Shay only knew about five of them. The group walked over to Shay.

"Hey Shay." Alex said and the turned to the group, "You know, Jay, Ellie, Sean and Emma." Shay nodded and Alex pointed to a tall kid with black curly hair, "This is Craig." Alex then pointed to the last person, "This is Spinner."

Everyone greeted Shay and she did the same. She even said HI to Jay. She stood up, "Alright. Let's head up to my room."

Everyone followed her into the elevator. When the elevator stopped, everyone got out and continued to follow Shay to her room. She took out her room key and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and let everyone in.

All their jaws dropped. Craig turned to her, "I thought you said room?"

Shay laughed, "Well, it has a room."

Spinner looked arond, "More like 100."

Jay and Sean glanced around and said, "Pretty sweet."

The guys walked over to the bar and the girls headed to the lounge area. Shay just stood between both areas debating on which group she should join. She looked over at the guys, and decided that they were her best bet, because the alcohol was with them.

Jay pulled out all the alcohol, and looked at her, "How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Well, most hotels take out all the alcohol BEFORE they let someone under the age of 18 rent a room."

Shay rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not one of those someones."

Spinner looked up from the cabinet where him and Sean were grabbing glasses from. He raised an eyebrow, "Wait...What's your last name?"

"Whalen."

Spinner almost dropped the glass that was in his hand, "As in the famous Whalen."

Jay looked up from the drinks he was making, "No shit."

Shay rolled her eyes and walked over to the girls. Alex was playing with stereo, trying to find a good CD. Emma was just sitting on one of the couches, flipping through a magazine. Shay sat down next to Emma. "So, you guys like it here?"

Emma answered first, "Well, yeah. Do you live here?"

Shay shook her head, "I have it for three weeks. I got in a fight with my grandfather, and left."

Emma looked at her, concerned, "What happened?"

"We got in an arguement. So, I left."

Alex just picked a CD and hit play. JamisonParker's Alcohol and Bandages came on, "And you have to money to pay for this."

Shay nodded, "Yep."

_The house is still at midnight, by one we'll be a wreck  
Alcohol and bandages will soon follow this mess  
Sleeping's overrated, we lie awake and cry  
If this is love then kill me now and save me from my life_

Alex smiled, "Lucky bitch."

She laughed, " I know. I know."

_The house is dead by morning, as good as new again  
The morning after funeral is coming to it's end  
Smile's aren't too tempting and hopes as good as lies  
Memories are pain that lost their meaning over time_

Jay, Sean, Spinner and Craig walked over to them, with drinks in their hands. Craig handed one of the drinks in his hand to Alex. Spinner handed the other drink to Emma. Sean handed the drink in his left hand to Ellie. Jay handed the other drink to Shay.

_Just close your eyes, everything will be okay  
Just close your eyes, everything will be okay  
Just close your eyes, everything will be okay  
Just close your eyes, just close your eyes  
_

Shay put her drink down and walked over to a closet, she grabbed a giant blanket. She walked back over to everyone, "This way guys." Everyone followed Shay to the an area that had a fire place. She spread out the blanket, "OK. From my experience the floor, with a blanket of course is much more comfortable. I'll go grab some pillows. Someone light the fire place." Alex got up and followed Shay to the bedroom to get some pillows. Sean walked over to the fire place and lit it.

In the bedroom

Alex stood on one side of the giant bed, and Shay on the other, "So, do you like Jay?"

Shay laughed, "I don't know. I don't really know him."

"Well, you'll hear some pretty shitty stuff about him. He was a wicked ass last year, but he turned himself around. Somewhat. Just, don't believe everything you hear. Ask me or even Emma."

"Alright..."

They left the room with a ton of pillows. They walked back over the rest of them. Alex and Shay threw pillows at them. Tey both sat down and picked up their drinks.

Jay looked around, and cleared his throat, "Eh, hem. I would like to make a toast." Everyone laughed and raised their glasses, "I would like to toast to the newest girl at Degrassi. She's pretty kick ass and she has some pretty good alcohol. Cheers."

Everyone clanked their glasses and said cheers.

Shay looked at Jay, "Thanks Jay."

"Anytime."

Alex looked over at them, "Aw. Did you two just have a moment."

Jay and Shay both picked up a pillow, and threw it at her. Jay's missed her. Shay's did, too. But it his Craig instead. Spinner jumped up, "OK. That's it. Pillow fight. Men stand up. Girls take off your clothes and have a pillow fight."

Everyone picked up the pillows and threw them at Spinner.

A few hours later everyone was pretty shit faced. Around 10, everyone called up their parents saying they were staying at so and so's house working on a group project. Most of the parents didn't believe them considering there has only been one day of school. Well, except for Jay, who didn't care if his parents knew where he was. The pent house has a few bedrooms, although everyone just ended up passing out on the floor around 3 a.m. Shayed stayed up, though. Checking her email. Seeing if anyone from her old school messaged her.

She logged on and and heard her MSN welcome message through the speakers, "Good Morning, Shayna." Shay laughed at this. She was easily amused when drunk.

She checked her email. She has an email from someone she didn't know, but it said "Important. Please read. About your parents."

Shay clicked on it, just as she heard someone walk up behind her. It was Jay.

"What, are you too good for the party?" He asked slurring his words slightly.

Shay turned in her chair to look at him, "Jay, if you haven't noticed, the party kinda ended when everyone passed out."

"Well, I'm the life of the party."

Shay took a sip of her freshly poured drink, "I'm sure you are."

"So, whatcha reading?"

"Not sure. Just clicked it."

"Can I see?" Jay asked, kinda bored.

"Sure." Shay maximized the email window.

From: ERROR BLOCKED ADDRESS

Date: September 1, 2005

To: Whalen, Shayn Important. Please read. About your parents

_Dear Shayna,_

_I was told, in case of your parents death, to notify you. I was told to block out my identification. You will not be able to contact me. Your parents came to me years ago, in case they died before they told you something very important. _

_Your parents, Elizabeth Radditch Whalen and Michael Whalen tried hard to get pregnant. I'm sure you are saying to yourself, "Well, they must of tried hard enough, because they had me." _

_I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer. You were adopted. You birth parents live somewhere in Canada. You, also, have a twin. No one, except your birth parents know about you. Their parents never knew. Their friends never knew. No one._

_I'm sorry I had to inform you of this._

_Goodbye._

Shay closed the window. She suddenly wasn't drunk anymore. She could feel Jay's hand on her shoulder and tears falling down her face. Who was this person? Were they lying? She finally spoke, "I need some fresh air." She stood up and put her shoes back on. She grabbed her cigarettes and her keys.

"I'll come with you." Jay said, walking behind her.

She turned around, "Thank you."

* * *

Ok. I have 5 chapters up and like 3 reviews? I'm not one to be bothered by that, but if no one is reveiwing because they think it sucks, then let me know. Tell me how to improve.

To the few readers I have, I wanted to get out the BIG secret before I went to bed. Hope you liked it. Now, she could be related to anyone. Someone I mentioned, someone I haven't. It could be a grl. It could be a boy. You never know!


	6. Shopping

**What If?**

Chapter Six

_Shopping_

Shay and Jay sat out in the parking lot on the hood of Shay's car. Their backs against the front window. They've been out there for about an hour. The only words spoke were 'Do you have my lighter?' and 'You're smoking another one?' Jay wasn't sure what to say to her. He was never good at trying to comfort people. Shay wasn't sure if she wanted to believe that email. After all, it was just an email.

"Shay, it's getting really late. School starts in like 2 hours."

"I'm not going to school today." Shay said in a shaky voice.

"You have to. It's the second day of school."

"No. I don't have to do anything I don't want to. My whole life has been a lie."

"No it hasn't. You have parents who love you."

"Correction. Had parents who loved me, yet lied to me."

Jay stared at her, "Had?"

"Yep. They died. About 3 months ago."

"What...what happened?"

"They were coming to my school to get my out of trouble. Again. A truck hit them. They caught the guy today. Well yesterday. Then, my grandfather and me got in a fight because he blames me. So, I left."

"Oh." Jay wasn't sure what to say.

"I guess I understand why he's never really liked me. I wasn't his real granddaughter. Oh, and he was your principal at one point."

"Mr. Radditch?"

Shay nodded, "Uh huh. I never understood why he became a teacher and then principal."

"Come on. Let's go back in side. You're going to school."

"Yes, Master Jay."

Shay and Jay hopped off the car and walked back into the hotel. The went back up to the room and everyone was awake.

Alex looked at them with a smile on her face and raised an eyebrow, "Where have you guys been?"

Shay shot Jay a look that said, 'Tell anyone and I'll kill you.' So, he thought of a lie, "We couldn't sleep. So, we went for a walk and a checked her oil."

Spinner who was sitting on the floor leaning against a chair and had Emma's head his shoulder, "Oh...Checking her oil? Is that what the kids are calling it these days."

"Shut up, Mason." Jay shot spinner an evil glare.

Ellie stood up, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. And we have less than two hours to get ready for school."

"Well, we can order room service. There's a store here, that has the best clothes, for guys and girls. That way you guys wont have to go home and explain to your parents why you look like shit. Oh, and it's on me." Shay said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all walked over to the kitchen.

"You know. It might be fun if we went out to eat instead. Like to IHOP or something." Craig suggested.

Emma nodded in agreement, "He's right. If we're a little late, oh well."

"Alright, well I'll just grab my bag, and we can head out."

Everyone gathered their stuff and headed to the parking lot. Alex had her car. Craig, Sean and Ellie went with her. Jay, Spinner, and Emma went with Shay.

Conversations in Shay's Car

Emma and Spinner sat in the back. Jay sat in the front. Of course, Shay was driving. Jay looked through Shay's CDs and he put in **JamisonParker**. He skipped a few songs and let _Dear Everybody_ play.

_I spend my nights dead face down on my floor  
but the drugs aren't really working anymore  
the nights are mostly just depressed  
from staring at my open chest  
I'm bleeding and I'm heartless but I'm yours_

"So, what were you guys really doing while we were asleep?" Emma asked with a smile on her face.

_And I'm scratching down every blurry scene  
on the mattress where you used to sleep and dream  
I'd rather chew on broken glass  
than keep on living in the past  
and wasting time on words I know you didn't mean_

Shay glanced at her in the rearview mirror, "Nothing. I was upset about something, that I don't want to talk about, and he sat with me. Right, Jay?" Shay looked over to Jay.

_Dear everybody or whoever's listening  
I think I'm gonna do me in this time  
this is all overrated  
waiting on my roof again this is the end  
of my so called life_

"Geez, way to make me look like a tough guy. But, yeah. That's what we were doing."

_I haven't seen the sun in about a week  
and I'm keeping all sharp objects out of reach  
I finally know the taste of love  
it's a cross between cheap beer and blood  
with an aftertaste of dry sarcastic speach  
and so I guess it's safe to say  
that we both knew that I'd end up this way  
with a brain that's clueless and unsure  
and eyes that hardly ever work but I guess that's fine I rarely use them anyway_

Spinner laughed, "OK. We believe you guys, but only because Shay told us."

Jay turned around and hit Spinner on the head, jokingly.

_Dear everybody or whoever's listening  
I think I'm gonna do me in this time  
this is all overrated  
waiting on my roof again this is the end  
of my so called life_

"Shit. We were suppose to stop at that store. Oh, well. We'll go somewhere else." Shay picked up her cell and called Alex.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, It's Shay. We're gonna go shopping before we eat. Follow us, OK?"

"_No problem."_

"Lada."

Shay hung up the phone. Alright someone point me in the direction of a good, expensive store."

Both guys looked at Emma, "This is your department, 'cause we both, know nothing about clothes."

Emma started to direct Shay to the nearest 'good and expensive store' that would have clothes for all of their styles.

Alex's Car

Alex just hung up her cell phone, "That was Shay. She wants us to follow her. We're going shopping at a different place, since we all forgot that we were suppose to be going shopping at the hotel."

"You know, she's pretty nice. Most teenagers with money are stuck up snobs. But, Shay doesn't seem like it. I mean come on, she's taking all of us shopping and out to breakfast." Ellie said.

"I wonder if I can get her to buy me a new guitar?" Craig asked, jokingly.

Sean looked out the window, "I'm sure she could spare $1,000 to get you a pretty nice one."

The Store

Everyone got out of the cars and walked up to the store. It was closed. Shay tapped on the window, "Watch this."

A few seconds later, a short, bald headed guy came to the door. He mouthed the words clothes. Shayna pulled out her ID, and put it up tothe window.

"Oh, Ms. Whalen. I didn't know you were in town."

"I'm leaving here now, actually. Do you think, you could let us in? We pulled an all nighter, and my friends here didn't bring any clothes to my house. School starts in about an hour. So, they don't really have time to go home. Could you help us out?" Shay asked, with a smile.

The guy nodded, "Of course. My name is John. Help yourself to anything. Are any of hungry?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I'll have the waitor bring out some pancakes, eggs, toast and some drinks. Enjoy yourselves."

((In really expensive stores, they have kitchens and stuff. People will wait on you hand in foot.))

"Alright, Men's section is over there. Women's section is this way. Get two outfits. One for school, and for the club we're going to on Friday."

They all looked at her, "Club?"

"Yeah. It's an all ages club called, 'Heaven'. I can get us in."

The guys drifted apart while trying to find clothes. The girls did the same. About 45 minutes later, everyone had their clothes and were full of food.

"Alright, just put your stuff in piles so it doesn't get separated." Everyone put their clothes on the counter.

**Here's what people picked out, (I made this up. It kinda sucks)**

**Shay - school outfit dark blue bell bottoms that were held together on the side by strong cord, a short sleeved black t-shirt that said "Hey, I'm up here" across the chest; club outfit a short black puffy-ish skirt that had pink sheer fabric underneath it that made it puff out, and a black spaghetti strap shirt that had random rips everywhere and had pink fabric underneath to cover up the holes**

**Emma - school outfit a knee length blue peasant skirt that had little beads hanging off of the bottom, a white tank top that said "Angel"; club outfit a very short spaghetti strap dressed and a red see through snug (I think that's what they're called. Its like...long sleeves and you put it on like a jacket but it only covers a small portion of you back and all of your arms).**

**Alex - school outfit dark blue belly bottoms that were baggy except on her butt, and a black short sleeved shirt that said "Trouble"; clud outfit tight black bell bottoms and a tight red shirt that showed lots of clevage**

**Ellie - school outfit black skirt, and a long sleeved white shirt that had zippers everywhere; club outfit red short skirt, and a white spaghetti strapped low cut shirt**

**Jay - school outfit baggy jeans and a black t-shirt; club outfit just an oversized button down dress shirt and a beater **

**Spinner - school outfit blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt; club outfit same has jay just different color shirt**

**Craig - school outfit blue jeans and a Ramones T-shirt; club outfit black jeans and a white beater**

**Sean - school outfit same exact thing as Jay...they think a like.**

Everyone went into the changing room and changed into their new clothes after it was all paid for. When everyone was done, they headed off to school, just in time.


	7. Confrontations

**What If?**

Chapter Six

_Confrontations_

After school, Shay dropped off Spinner at work, Emma at her house and she was about to drop Jay off.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jay asked.

"About what?"

"The whole email thing?"

"Well, after I drop you off, I'm going to head to my grandfathers."

"I can go with you, if you want."

Shay smiled, "If you want to."

"I do."

"OK then. Be prepared though. I don't know what's going to happen."

They drove to her grandfather's house. Radditch's car was parked in the drive way, "Well, he's home."

"Want me to come in?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

They both got out of the car and walked up to the house. Shay turned the knob, "Here we go."

Her grandfather came flying into the front hall, "SHAYNA MICHELLE WHALEN! Where the hell have you been?"

Jay stood behind Shay, but close to her.

"At a hotel."

"Did you go to school?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're being responsible."

"I got an email from someone."

"Why should I care?" Her grandfather asked with in a snotty tone.

"Well, because whoever sent it, told me I was adopted."

Radditch's face dropped, "What?"

"No. You don't get to ask the questions, Papa."

Jay laughed quietly. Shay turned around to look at him and mouthed be quiet.

Her grandfather walked to the living. Shay and Jay following behind, "So, what do you want to know?" He asked as he sat on the couch, then he noticed Jay, "What is he doing here?"

Shay turned to look at Jay, "He's a friend. Here's here for moral support. I want to know the truth."

Radditch looked at Jay, then to Shay, he gestured for them to sit down on the couch across from him, "Where should I start?"

"You can start where all the lies started."

"There were no lies, Shayna."

"Yeah, there is."

"No. You never asked if you were adopted, so therefore no one lied to you."

"Yeah, well no one ever exactly told me the truth either."

Her grandfather sighed, "Well, your parents really wanted a child. They tried for 3 years. Then found out your mother couldn't get pregnant. Their only option was adoption. After they applied, about 1 month later, you were born. Considering who your parents were and their families, they were put on the top of the list for a child. After they finally had you, they moved. They wanted people to think you were theirs. The only thing we knew about your biological parents, was that they were from Canada. That's all."

"So, it's true." Shay sighed, "Can I find out anything else?"

"I'm sure you could. I just don't know where. Your mother had your birth certificate. The one they issued right after you were born. Your mother, your birth mother, thought she could handle both children. Then changed her mind a few hours later."

Shay stood up, followed by Jay, "I need to leave. I'm going to pack more clothes. I'm staying at the hotel on Main St. I need to stay there for a while."

Her grandfather nodded, "I agree."

Then, after Shay got the rest of her clothes, they left.

Shay's Car

"What now?" Jay asked.

"Now, we go pick up everyone else and do something. I need to get my mind off of this, Jay."

Jay reached out his hand and took free hand that was on her lap, "I know, Shay."

They drove to a car rental place, "What are we doing here?" Jay asked.

"Well, it would be easier to have one car. So, we're renting a car. Or should we just get a limo?" Shay thought to herself, "Yeah, a limo would be fun." Shay pulled out of the car rental place and drove back to the hotel. She parked her car and they went inside. Shay walked over to the front desk, "I need a limo."

The guy at the desk, looked at her, and realized who she was, "Yes, Ms. Whalen. When do you need it?"

"Now, would be good."

"Of course." He picked up the phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later he hung up, "It'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you. Can you have someone bring my bag up to my room?"

"Of course."

Shay and Jay walked out front, Jay pulled out his phone, "I'll call the guys. You call the girls."

Less than 10 minutes later, the limo pulled up and they had just finished calling their friends. They gave the limo driver directions to everyone's houses. Shay told him after everyone was picked up to just drive anywhere.


	8. Best Mistake

OK. So, I noticed the last chapter I put chapter six instead of seven! Dumb mistake, I know.On to chapter eight!

* * *

**What If?**

Chapter Eight

_Best Mistake_

Friday Night

Shay sat in her bedroom, ((she's still at the hotel)), waiting for her friends to call her. She was going to be picking them up in a H3 Hummer that she rented for the night.She got up and walked out of the bedroom, she walked over to the bar and made herself a drink that had alcohol in it, but not too much. She walked over to a bar stool and sat down. Then, her cell phone rang. She walked over to the couch to where her bag was and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. It's Emma. We're all at Alex's and we're ready."_

"It's about time! I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"_Alright, see you then."_

Shay put her phone back in her bag and headed to Alex's house. Ever since she got that email and talked to her grandfather, she's been thinking a lot about her life. Trying to figure out if her parents ever slipped up about her being adopted. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anything. She looked so much like her parents. Whenever she thought of what they looked like she would wonder what her biological parents looked like. She wanted to know who they were. She wanted to know who her twin was. Most of all, she wanted to know why...Why would they give up one child and keep the other? Why did they pick her to give up?

Shay shook the thoguhts from her head as she pulled up to Alex's. She hadn't told anyone else about what was going on. Jay was still the only one who knew. She didn't want to be pitied.

She saw her friends sitting on the porch, looking very excited. Everyone looked good in the outfits she bought for them. She got out of the car, leaving the car on and walked over to them.

"What's going on guys?"

Everyone stood up, Alex walked up next to her and swung her arm around her neck, "You know, I thought this school year would be like the 3 years of my high school career. But, now I know this year is going to fucking rock. Mainly because of you Shay."

Shay pretended to wipe a way a tear, "Oh, Alex! That was beautiful!"

Jay, Sean and Spinner put their hands to their mouth, "I think...we're going to be sick!"

Craig pretended to hold a camera, "It's a Kodak moment!"

Everyone laughed and Alex looked at them, "Guys, it wasn't that funny. Get over it and let's go. I feel like dancing."

Everyone got in to the Hummer. Jay and Shay in the front, Ellie, Emma and Alex in the back, and Sean, Craig and Spinner were sitting on the seats that folded out in the way back. In about 20 minutes they arrived at 'Heaven'.

Shay looked at them all, "Just follow me, and act like you own the place...Just don't say anything. That goes double for you, Spin."

They all walked over to the V.I.P. entrance and Shay pulled her a $100 bill. She walked over to the bouncer, "Hey, Johnny! How are you tonight?" As she was talking to him she was giving him a hug and shaking his hand, passing the money to him.

"Well, look who it is! My favorite little heiress. How many tonight?"

"Including me, there's 8. We'll need wristbands, too. Please." Shay smiled slyly.

"You're lucky, I like you, Shayna." Johnny handed them all wristbands, "You let me know if anyone bothers any of you. Alright?"

"Of course, Johnny. Who else would I want protecting me?"

Everyone followed Shay into the club. They all headed over to the bar. None of them got the same drink. The guys each asked for a different type of beer, and the girls got different mixed drinks. Within 10 minutes they were all getting more drinks. Thirty minutes later, they all went on the dance floor.

((If you haven't guessed by now, Emma and Spinner have a small thing going on, Ellie and Sean are still togeher, and Alex and Craig will eventually have a thing.))

Jay, Sean, Craig and Spinner stood on the side lines of the dance floor, as Shay pulled the girls right into the middle, "What can I see, I love the spotlight!"

Jay had a perfect view of Shay. He was watching has she danced, not caring what anyone thought of her and her almost out dated moves. Then a guy came up behind her and said something in her. Jay's face turned red when Shay started to dance with him. So, Jay walked close to them and asked a girl to dance. The rest of the guys walked over, too. They started dancing the Ellie, Emma and Alex. They could sense that something was going on between Jay and Shay.

Jay bumped into the guy Shay was dancing with. The guy turned around and pushed Jay. They started to fight and Sean pulled Shay away and went to help his friend.

Shay turned to her friends, "What the fuck is Jay's problem!"

Spinner laughed, "Well, it's obvious that he likes you."

"Yeah, he doesn't beat up just any guy for dancing with a girl." Alex said.

Shay looked so confused, "We're friends." She turned around to watch the fight, "I think." She walked up to the fight and pulled on Jay's arm to get him away from the guy before they got in trouble. Sean was trying to get the guy to stop.

"Your friend came at me!" The guy yelled.

"No! I bumped into you. No one said I meant to."

"Yeah, and no one said you didn't meant to."

Shay lost her grip and Sean let go of the guys arms rolling his eyes, "Fine. Whatever. Fight."

Shay jumped between them face to face with Jay, "Jay, stop OK? If you wanted to dance with me, you just had to ask."

Jay was about to answer when the guy pushed Shay out of the way. Sean, Craig, and Spinner ran over to them. Jay just stood there, then charged at him, "WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T EVER HIT A GIRL!"

Craig helped Shay up, "Craig, we need to stop them. Jay's going to get in trouble!" Then she remembered, Johnny would help. She scanned the crowd and saw him, "JOHNNY! HELP!"

In an instant, the crowd was parted and Johnny grabbed the guy by the collar and walked over to Shay, "What happened?"

"Well, we were dancing," she pointed to the guy and then to Jay, "And Jay, accidently bumped into him. So, he, I don't even know his name..."

The guy looked at her, "It's Anthony."

"OK, well Anthony pushed Jay. Then, they got in a fight. I jumped between them and Anthony pushed me to the ground. Then, Jay got angry and yelled at him."

"Alright. Anthony out. For good. Shay, I think you and your friends should go home."

"Thanks, Johnny."

They headed out of the club, Shay whispered to Alex to get everyone else in front of her and Jay, so that she could talk to him. Once everyone was a good ten feet away, Shay stood infront of Jay, "What was that about Jay?"

Jay rolled his eyes and tried to walk past her, "It was nothing."

Shay pulled him back by his arm, "Stop lying."

Jay just stood there, he didn't know what to say, so he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Shay was shocked for a second and then wrapper her arms around his neck. 30 seconds later, they could hear whistling. They pulled away from each other and look at their friends, "Oh shut up," they said in unison.

* * *

Just so you all know, I love Jay, well Mike Lobel.


	9. Glow Sticks, Water, High Lighters and Lo

**What If?**

Chapter Nine

_Glow Sticks, Water, High Lighters and Love_

Shay was sitting in front of the fireplace with Emma. Everyone else went over to Alex's to pick up some stuff. They had got back from the 'Heaven' about 11 and it was now midnight. Shay let Jay drive the Hummer to Alex's. Emma offered to stay with her.

"So, have you talked to your grandfather since the fight?"

"Yep. I talked to him yesterday."

"What happened?"

"It's kind of...hard to explain."

Emma smiled slightly, "Well, we're friends. So, if you need to talk about it, let me know."

Shay looked down at her almost empty glass, "Well, I've kind of been talking to Jay about it."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah...What happened with you two?"

"I told you."

"Kind of. You told me he cheated on Alex with you and that girl Amy and that he gave you an STD."

"I went down on him. That's was all. It was after the shooting..."

"Oh, I heard about that."

"Yeah, and I was pretty shaken. I wanted comfort and I sort of found it in Jay."

Shay looked at Emma, "So, whatever you guys had, is over?"

Emma nodded her head, "Of course. Besides, me and Spin sort of have a thing now."

Shay playfully hit Emma's knee, "Um..yeah I can tell. What about Alex and Craig?"

"No idea. I know they're friends, but anything can happen with kids who go to Degrassi."

"I'm starting to figure that out..."

"What do you mean?"

Shay sighed, "Well, before I moved here, I had a pretty good life. Then my parents died. Now, I'm here. I find out I'm adopted. My biological parents live in Canada. I have a twin." When Shay finished, she realized what she said. Everything just came flying out of her mouth, before she could stop.

Emma's eyes opened wide, "OK. I haven't had that much to drink tonight, so I know I'm not hearing things...Did you just say you're adopted?"

Shay rolled her eyes, "Forget about it. I didn't mean to say it. It just came out."

"Shay, that's a big thing to just come out."

"Yeah. I know."

"Look, if you..." Emma was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Shay got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and one by one everyone stepped into the pent house, "Hey guys. Get what you needed?"

They all smiled, "Yep."

Emma got up and walked over to them, "What did you need to get?"

Alex pulled out a small baggie, "This."

Shay and Emma looked at the bag, Shay realized what it was first, "Ecstasy?"

Everyone, but Emma, nodded.

Emma folded her arms across her chest. Spin looked at her, "Don't worry, Em. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Emma sighed, "Well, I guess you gotta try everything once."

Sean laughed, "And twice if you like it."

Jay made his way over to the couches, and sat down. He put his backpack on his lap. Everyone else took a seat near him, "Alright, kiddies. If we're going to do this, we're doing it right. I don't care how many times you've done it. I care about safety. Alright? No alcohol. At all. Drink water and lots of it. If you can go outside, and you think it's hot, it's most likely not. Don't strip outside. Actually, no leaving the hotel room. This bag, is full of water. Sean's and Spinner's are too. We'll put them all into the fridge, so that they are nice and cold. Which is what you'll need. For those of you who don't know, E, or whatever you want to call it, makes most people horny. Please, take it to a room. Ellie has some glow sticks and high-lighters in her bag. Bright things and glow-y things are your friend. The only music we'll be playing, is techno. I know, cliche, but it's the best music for rolling."

Everyone nodded and waited to see if Jay had anything else to say, instead he pulled out water and gave everyone one. Then he got up and grabbed Sean and Spinner's bag walking over to the fridge to put the water in there.

Alex stood up, "Alright, this type of E is called Clover Leafs. If you want, split it in half and you can work you're way into the roll. There's like 50 in this bag here, but everyone only gets two. No more. We don't need something serious to happen."

Alex handed everyone two. Jay walked back with a tray that had 8 bottles of water. Everyone took one, Jay held up his bottle and held his two E's in his hand, "To fun times with great friends!"

All the guys took there two, Except Spinner. Shay and Alex took two, and Ellie and Emma took one.

About an hour later, everyone was infatuated with the glow sticks. Shay had somehow managed to call room service and ask for a black light. When the black light arrived, Jay helped her find a good spot for it in her room. She then pushed Jay on her bed. She grabbed a few high lighters out of her pocket and sat next to him. She started to draw on his chest, (his shirt was off, as was Sean's, Spin's and Craig...the girls were wearing tank tops.)

Jay tried to get up, "Shayna! What are you doing to me?"

"Drawing on you. So you can glow." Shay answered happily. She drew a flower near his belly button.

Jay laid back down, "Alright, well I'm only staying cause it feels cool." Jay started to grind his teeth.

Shay could hear his teeth so she smacked his chest, "Don't do that. You'll regret it. Wait one second."

Shay got up and walked over to her closet, she pulled out a small tin lunch box and walked back over to the bed. She opened it and pulled out a pacifier, "Here, that'll help."

Jay took it and put it in his mouth. Jay laughed, "I feel like I have a boob in my mouth."

Shay shook her head, "Weirdo."

Jay sat up, getting all serious, "I'm guessing you've done this before."

Shay nodded, "Yep. A few times. It's actually why I was in trouble the day my parents...Anyways, I took it before school with some friends and we, well I got caught."

The room was silent for a minute, then everyone came busting into the room, "SHAY! JAY!"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Great."

Emma jumped on the bed next to Shay, "You should tell them you know."

Shay looked at Emma, "You think?"

"If not now, when. They'll find out eventually."

"Good point." Shay jumped off the bed, "Guys, I'm adopted."

There were various, ohs and huhs. Then ,that was it. They all ended up getting distracted by the high lighters.

The Next Afternoon

Shay slowly opened her eyes. She could see the sun trying to get through the shades. She put a hand to her head. She opened her eyes more and saw that her whole arm was covered in high lighter, "Damn it. That's going to take a while to get off."

"To get what off?" Said a voice.

Shay turned her head, it was Jay. In her bed. She quickly tried to remember if anything happened.

"Don't worry," Jay said sitting up, "Nothing happened. Just a lot of high lighting, giggling, and some making out."

Shay smiled, "Yes. I remember the making out part." She leaned over to Jay and kissed him on the cheek.

"However, I don't know what went down with the rest of them."

Shay jumped up, "Let's go find out!"

Jay threw the covers off of himself, "You might want to put some pants on first."

Shay laughed, "Ha. That would help." Shay walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink pants.

"Cute."

They left Shay's room and walked to one of the rooms, "I don't even know who's in here," Shay said, turning to Jay.

"One way to find out!" Jay turned the knob and pushed it open.

Spinner's head popped up, "What the...Oh, hey."

Next, Emma's head popped up, "Hi."

Shay and Jay looked at each other and then closed the door, "Maybe we should just order up some food, and knock on the doors," Shay suggested.

"Good idea."

Shay walked over to a phone and called up room service. She order pretty much everything they had on the breakfast menu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE TO READERS: IN NO WAY AM I TELLING ANY OF YOU TO GO OUT AN TRY ECSTASY! If you ever plan on it, READ UP ON IT! Don't just do it. Be safe.**


	10. Bruises and Ice Packs

**What If?**

Chapter Ten

_Bruises and Ice Packs_

(One week after the E) Saturday night, Emma's house

Shay was at Emma's house one week after the ecstasy escapades. Spike told Emma over the phone that Shay could stay because they were staying another night at Snake's parents house and that there was money on the table for pizza or whatever.

Emma grabbed the cordless phone, "I think we should just get some food. I would say, 'Let's get some alcohol instead.' But, considering we've been partying for the past, like week and a half, a relaxing night sounds pretty good."

Shay laughed and sat on the couch, "You are right. I like to party, but it's good to have a day off every now and then."

"Should we call anyone over?"

"How about just Ellie and Alex? The guys can do their thing, and we can do our thing."

"Sounds good. You call them, and I'll order some food. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Hmm...Chinese. Order a lot. I'll pitch in if you want."

'Alright. Go call."

"I am. I'm going outside to smoke a cigarette and call them."

Shay got up and walked outside. She pulled out her cigarettes and lit one. She put the pack down on the step and sat next to them. She dialed Ellie's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, El. It's Shay."

"_What's up?"_

"Nothing really. What are you doing tonight?"

_Ellie laughed, "Not partying."_

"Neither are Emma and me. However, Emma's parents are out for the night. So, you and Alex should come over. We can have like a girls night."

"_Sounds cool. Can you pick me up?"_

"Sure. I just gotta call Alex and let Emma know."

"_Alright. See you soon."_

"Bye."

Shay hit end, and then dialed Alex's number.

"_What's up?"_

"Not much. What are you doing toight?"

"_Nothing. What are you doing?"_

"Sleep over at Emma's. Girls only. The guys can go do what they want."

"_Sounds cool."_

"Need a ride?"

"_Sure."_

"Alright. Be there soon."

Shay hit end and threw her cigarette. She got up and walked back in the house, "Em? Where are you?"

She heard Emma answer, "I'm upstairs! Come on up!"

Shay headed up the stairs looking for Emma. She stopped at a room and walked in, "Who's room is this?"

"My parents. I'm looking for something."

"What?"

"Well, I know I said a relaxing night would be nice...But, in order to relax we need an herbal supplement."

"And you'll find that in here?"

"Yea. Snake had some when he was going through chemo."

"Interesting. Need help?"

"Sure. Look in my mom's draws."

Alex opened up a draw on the small dresser. She moved around some shirts and then her hand hit something, she pulled it out. It was small book like box with a lock on it. She put it back down, closed that draw and went to the next one when she heard Emma yell, "I FOUND IT!"

"Alright, good. I gotta go pick up Alex and Ellie." She pulled out some money, "Here's fifty just in case."

'Alright thanks."

"See you in a few."

Shay left and drove to Ellie's house. She saw Jay's car parked out front of the apartment. So, she went in. She knocked on the door and about two seconds later Sean answered, "Hey, Shay. Come in."

When Shay walked into the house she saw Ellie sitting on the couch, "Hey Shay."

"What's up?" Shay asked looking around for Jay.

Sean smiled at her, "He's in the bathroom."

Shay tried to look clueless, "Who?"

Ellie laughed, "Oh, you know who."

When Ellie finished, Jay walked out of the bathroom. Sean laughed, "Speak of the Devil."

Jay walked up to Shay and gave her a big hug, "What's on for tonight?"

Shay looked at Ellie, "You haven't told them?"

"And break their hearts?"

Shay rolled her eyes, "Wimp. It's girls night. So, you men are allowed to sit in front of the T.V. with your hands down your pants and burp without saying excuse me. You know, the whole male bonding thing."

Jay shook his head, "We can do that any night." Jay looked over to Sean, "How about a strip club?"

Ellie jumped off the couch and walked over to Shay, they both yelled, "NO FREAKING WAY!"

Sean laughed, "He is kidding you know."

"Whatever. We need to pick up Alex. So, call Craig. Tell him and Spinner to get their asses over here. Spin is with Craig right now so it'll be easy to get in touch with them. No strip clubs, no strippers, no porn, no whores. Just, behave." Shay said and then kissed Jay.

Ellie nodded, "Same goes for you Sean."

Sean gave Ellie a kiss on the forehead, "No worries. I only want you."

Shay and Ellie walked out to Shay's car, (She has the convertible back). They got in and drove to Alex's. Shay was about to beep the horn when she noticed Alex was hiding in bushes. She got a bad feeling, "El, stay here. Something's wrong. Get out your phone. Just in case." Ellie nodded and pulled out her phone. Shay got out of the car and quietly walked over to Alex's hiding spot.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex had her head down, she slowly pulled it up. Her left eye was all red, and was slowly turning black and blue. Shay could see that there was a little bit of blood on her lip and Alex's neck was kind of red. Alex looked at Shay, "When we got off the :winces in pain: phone. I told my mother where I was going. Her boyfriend decided to tell me I couldn't go. So, I told him I was going :winces in pain: and that I didn't care what he said. So, he punched me. Then, he tried to choke me. I kicked him in the balls and he punched me again. He punched me so hard I fell and my leg hit the coffee table. My mother got him to stop, and she told me to go to my room. I nodded my head, but headed for :winces in pain: the front door instead."

Shay put her hand on Alex's chin, to see what other damage was done, "Come on. Sleep over Emma's tonight. You can stay with me after that if you need to." Shay helped Alex up.

Ellie was looking out the window, wondering what was going on. Her mouth dropped when she saw Alex. She opened her door to help.

"Alex what happened?"

"SHHH!" Shay whispered, "We're trying to get away without her mom's boyfriend noticing."

Shay and Ellie got Alex into the front seat of the car. Alex was having trouble walking. Once they were all in the car, Shay pulled away from Alex's house, "I'm going to stop at a store to get some ice packs and shit. Alright? You two can stay in the car. I'll get some cover up, too. Well, if you want me to."

Alex nodded, "Please? I'm all out."

Shay looked at her quickly, "This has happened before, Lex?"

"Yeah. A few times. Never this bad though."

Ellie just stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say.

Shay slammed her hands on the steering wheel, "Parents are so fucked! Seriously! They can give you to strangers without even a second thought! They let their boyfriends beat up on you! They lie! And people say kids have issues."

No one said anything after that. Shay pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Someone call Emma and tell her what's up."

Ellie nodded, and grabbed her phone.

Shay slammed her door and walked into the store. She grabbed a cart. She went over to the pharmacy section. Shay grabbed 3 first aid kits and 2 boxes of the "press her to activate" ice packs. Then she walked over to the make-up aisle. She grabbed a few different shades of cover up, both liquid and powered. She went over to the candy section, and grabbed a lot of candy. Candy was her vice. It helped her when she was aggravated. She walked over to the drinks and grabbed a bunch of different caffeinated drinks. She glanced in her cart and decided she was done. Shay pushed the cart to a register. She took out everything and waited for the cashier ring it up.

The cashier glanced up at her, "Having a good day, miss?"

Shay looked at him. 'Kinda cute,' she thought to herself. She smiled, "Not really."

"Sorry to hear that." The cashier just scanned the last item, "That'll be $99.80." (I know it seems like a lot but most good first aid kits are a lot of money...and then make up...so yeah.)

Shay reached in her pocket and pulled out some bills. She flipped through some twenties and pulled a hundred dollar bill, "Here."

The cashier took her money and gave her back the change, "Have a nice day."

"You, too." Shay pushed the cart of all the bagged stuffed to her car. She opened the driver's side door and pushed the button to pop the trunk. She noticed that Alex was asleep. She pushed the cart to the trunk and Ellie got out.

"Jesus, Shay. You were in there for 10 minutes and you bought have the store."

Shay laughed, "I'm a fast shopped."

Ellie helped her put everything in the trunk, and left out a box of ice packs.

They both got back in the car. Ellie pushed the middle of the ice pack, making it cold, and turned in her seat. She looked back to Shay, "Should I put it on her eye or leg?"

"Use two."

Ellie nodded and did the same thing with another ice pack. She put one on Alex's eye and the other on her leg.

About 10 minutes later, they were back at Emma's


	11. Flashbacks and Birthdays

**What If?**

Chapter Eleven

_Flashbacks and Birthdays_

Later on

Shay sat on Emma's front porch after they had got Alex down into Emma's room. Now, Alex was asleep on Emma's bed and more bruises were starting to show. Before she came outside, she called the boys. It took a lot of convincing before they all agreed to stay at Sean and Ellie's apartment. Shay told them to come over to Emma's tomorrow. Shay was positive they would arrive right after midnight.

Now, Shay just sat alone. Taking in the chilling Autumn air. It seemed like yesterday she was sitting on her own porch at her house in Everett after getting into another fight with her parents. Ever since they died, Shay felt that nothing could get worse. Then, it did. She found out she was adopted. That she was a twin. The only good thing in her life right now, were her new friends. The eight of them have become close. Well, most of them were already close. In school they were the shit. They were the group that people would depart from each other and make way for them in the hallways. No one knew why, the new girl, had already became so popular. They never linked her name to the Whalen Family that controlled so many companies in the world. She was happy for that, and her friends never said a word.

Shay felt at home, when she was with her friends. She felt so at home, that at times, she thought she was. She would picture herself sitting in the principal's office at her old high school, Everett High. That's when she would remember that day.

_Flashback_

"_Hey! Shay! Where are you going?" _

_Shay turned around, trying to find the voice calling her name. It didn't take long. She found who it belonged to, her blue haired friend Billy. She ran over to him, "Well, my dear Billy. I have a date."_

_Billy smiled at her, intrigued, "Oh really? With whom is this date with?"_

_Shay did a little curtsy, "Our dear old friend Ms. Roll."_

_Billy raised an eyebrow, "Girl, you are so addicted. It's a school day. I understand taking it at lunch, but, 7 a.m.?"_

_Shay rolled her eyes, "Come on, Billy Bill. Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_I have one, but you shouldn't. Not when you are so closed to get suspended, or worse expelled."_

_Shay laughed and started walking towards a Poland Spring's vending machine, Billy following behind, "Well, if I get expelled, my parents will just donate some money to the public school system and I'm back in." She reached in her pocket and pulled out 4 white pills, "You in?"_

_Billy sighed and took two pills, "If you insist."_

_Shay put money in for two waters, when they came out she handed one to Billy and opened one for herself. She put the two pills in her mouth, and held up the water, "Bottoms up."_

_Billy and her swallowed their pills and went their separate ways. They were going to meet up in art class second period. 'The best class to have while rolling' Shay thought, 'All those colors.'_

_She was sitting in her first period Science class, oblivious to what was going on around her. She pulled out a high lighter and began coloring her arm. When her teacher finally noticed she was paying attention, she had already had half her arm colored to look like a rainbow._

_The teacher walked over to her desk, "Excuse, Ms. Whalen? Am I boring you?"_

_Shay looked up, "Huh? Oh, not really, Mrs. Johnson."_

"_Well, then if you don't mind. Put your high lighters away and stop drawing on yourself."_

"_Sorry Mrs. J. I'm just having this wicked roll right now." Shay smiled, "It's amazing. Like, when you talk, I feel the words."_

"_Excuse me?" Mrs. Johnson asked, staring at Shay._

_Shay looked back up from her arm, "Huh?" _

"_What did you say?"_

'_Shit!' Shay thought to herself. 'Fuck. I slipped!' Shay didn't know what to say, "I...um...I..."_

"_Principal's office. Now."_

_Shay grabbed her stuff and made her way towards the principal's office, "Great," She said to herself, "Great way to ruin a perfect good roll." _

_She opened the door slowly. Mr. Stella was on the phone. He motioned for her to take a seat. Shay sat down, listening to his conversation._

"_Yes. She just arrived...Alright...See you both soon." He hung up and looked at Shay, "Well, Shayna. Want to tell me why you're down here?"_

_Shay sighed, "Well, sir, there's no point in lying because it'll just make it worse. Before school, I bought like three energy drinks..."_

_Mr. Stella interrupted her, "Try again, Ms. Whalen."_

_Shay rolled her eyes, "Fine. I took E."_

"_As in ecstasy?"_

_Shay nodded._

"_You will be suspended for this."_

"_I know."_

"_Your parents are on their way."_

"_Figured."_

"_Go to your locked and get your things. I'll have the secretary escort you. Just in case."_

_Shay got up, and Mr. Stella paged in his secretary, "Ms. Simms, please escort Shayna to her locker, and then back here."_

"_Yes sir. Let's go Ms. Whalen."_

_Ms. Simms followed Shay to her locked. She grabbed her bag and her sweatshirt, that she carried with her most of the time. Five minutes later they were back at Mr. Stella's office._

"_Have a seat. They should be here soon."_

_Shay sat in the same seat and pulled out a journal. She knew if she pulled out her MP3 played, she would get in trouble. Well, more trouble. She started to write random things on her mind. She liked to do that when she was high on a drug. Any drug. Twenty minutes later, she was interrupted by Ms. Simms._

"_Shayna, Mr. Stella will be in a minute. Something's happened."_

"_What?" Shay jumped up, knocking her journal on the floor._

"_He told me not to say. Here he comes."_

_Mr. Stella walked in with a sad look on his face, "Shay..."_

_Shay knew something was up, he never called her Shay. He most be trying to make her stay calm._

"_What?" She screamed._

"_There was an accident."_

_Shay looked at him, "And?"_

"_Your parents..."_

_Tears fell from Shay's blue eyes, "Don't even say it." Shay felt like a knife was being pushed through her heart, "What...what happened?"_

"_The police don't know. They were hit. The driver of the car, took off."_

_Shay lost her balance and fell back into her chair, "No. This can't happen. No. No. No. It's my fault! If I just waited...no. Are they sure it was them!"_

"_Yes, Shay. I'm sure. The police are sure. Is there anyone to call?"_

_Shay nodded and went for her bag, she pulled out her cellphone._

"_Hello, Papa? It's Shay...No, I don't need money...No, I'm not in trouble...JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!...It's mom...and dad...There was an accident...Yes...Alright...Bye."_

_That was my grandfather. My mom's father. He's coming to get me."_

_End of flashback_

A few tears fell down Shay's cheek and she whispered to herself, "Why? Why did this happen?"

She sat in silence. Waiting for an answer. She laughed at herself, "Okay...Now I'm talking to myself."

Shay shook her head and stood up. She walked back into Emma's house. She found Ellie and Emma sitting in the kitchen eating some Chinese food. Shay had forgot that Emma had ordered food before she went to pick up Ellie and Alex. She sat down with them, and grabbed a chicken finger out of a take out box. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Alex broke the silence by walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. Eating without me?" Alex laughed and sat down at the table.

They all looked at her, Ellie spoke up first, "How are you, Lex?"

"I'm fine. Honestly," she said, trying to reassure her friends, "It looks worse than it is."

Shay looked at her, "You know, I had to bribe the guys to not go over to your house. Jay was about to kill your mom's boyfriend."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, he's like that. You should know that." Alex said, referring to the night club fight. Alex was quiet for a minute, "You know, we are all acting like we don't remember what you told us, Shay."

She sighed, "And what's that?"

Ellie looked at her, "The fact that you're adopted. Did you think we were just going to forget it?"

Shay shook her head, "Yeah...Well, no. I hoped."

Emma bit her lip, "I'm sorry for say anything that night. I just thought they should know."

"Don't worry about it, Em. They would have found out anyways."

Everyone nodded and Alex stared at her, "OK. So, do you know anything?"

"Nope. Well, just that I have a twin."

They heard a door open, and the guys walked in, "Sorry, we're early. We were bored." Jay looked at Alex, "How bad?"

"Not as bad as these people here think. Anyways...So, a twin?"

Shay nodded.

Alex thought for a minute, "Well, then you're one step closer to finding who he or she is."

Shay looked confused, "How?"

Alex laughed, "You know her or his birthday."

Ellie laughed, "Duh, Shay."

Shay playfully hit her, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

Jay put his hand on her shoulder, "Well, when is it?"

Shay sighed, "June 14, 1988."

"Um...That's my birthday..."

* * *

Haha...that was cruel, wasn't it?

OK...I honestly have NO idea who Shay's twin is. However, it is one of the 7 people she hangs out with. Don't just automaticaly assume Emma. It might not be.


	12. A crown of gold

**What If?**

Chapter Twelve

_A Crown of Gold_

The kitchen was silent for what felt like hours to Shay, but it was only a few minutes. She looked at her friend who had just announced that she had the same birthday has Shay. Shay got up, grabbed her bag and left. She had to get away. Just to think. Shay got in her car and drove away, not looking back to see if anyone had followed her out. She drove in silence, trying to think of an explanation.

"The world is not that god damned small!" she screamed out loud.

She took a deep breathe, "At least it's not Jay. That would be too creepy for words. I never even thought it could be someone from Degrassi. But, my twin in also my friend? How screwed is that?"

Shay stopped to get more cigarettes. She pulled into a parking lot and got out. She walked into the store.

The guy behind the counter stared at her, "Can I help you with anything?

Shay walked over to the counter, "Yeah, pack of Marlboro's and I'm going to grab a few other things."

The guy nodded and Shay set off down an aisle. She just wanted to find something to distract her. She ended up in the toy setion. She grabbed a _Lisa Frank_ bead set and a _Lisa Frank _sand art kit. She walked back up to the counter.

"All set?" The guy asked.

Shay looked at his name tag, "You bet, Jeff."

Jeff looked at her, "You look like that Whalen chick."

Shay rolled her eyes, "You would think people would know my first name by now."

Jeff laughed, "Sorry, I'm horrible with names."

"It's cool. My name's Shayna."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"That'll be $16.75."

Shay pulled out a twenty, "Keep the change."

"Have a nice day."

"You, too." Shay walked out of the store and back to her car. She was now off to find a place to make some beaded jewelry and some sand art.

Shay drove around for a while. She decided to just go back to Emma's. She pulled up to Emma's to find Jay sitting on the steps, waiting for her. She got out and grabbed her bags.

"Shay, where have you been?"

"Just out." Shay answered.

"We were worried about you. You just took off."

"Well how would you have reacted?"

Jay smiled, "Probably the same way."

Shay sat down next to Jay and put her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe my parents never told me."

"They probably never thought about it, Shay. They adopted you when you were born. They loved you as if you were their blood. You were their daughter in every way that counted."

Shay sighed, "I know. It's just, I wish I knew before coming here."

"If you did, you probably would have been anti social knowing that your twin was living with your biological parents. You wouldn't have wanted to risk meeting said twin and becomming close to someone who had a life you never knew existed."

"Well, because I didn't know, I met my twin! And now I have no idea what to do!"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"That's helpful. Do I ask to meet them?"

"It's up to you Shay."

"What if they forgot about me?"

"Doubt it. 'M sure you made a lasting impression on them."

"If that's true, then why give me up?"

"You don't know who or why you were the twin that was adopted. And you won't know, until you ask."

"You're right."

Jay stood up, "Come on. Let's go back inside."

Jay help Shay up, "Fine."

The couple walked into Emma's house. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _When they heard the door close, they all turned to look at Shay and Jay.

Shay smiled, "What's up, guys?" Shay looked at the clock, "Wow, it's 11:30 already?

Alex stood up, "You know, it might just be a coincidence. A lot of people have the same birthday."

Shay sighed, "Maybe."

Emma stood up, "One way to find out."

* * *

Wow, OK. I wrote this chapter in my notebook and it was 7 pages...On here, it's only 2 pages! That's screwed. 


	13. A Heart Harder Than Stone

**What If?**

Chapter Thirteen

_A Heart Harder Than Stone_

Monday

After much convincing Shay got her grandfather to tell her which adoption agency her parents went through to adopted her. No, she sat in 'Toronto's Adoption and Child Care Agency'. Jay had insisted that he went with her. Shay wasn't sure how much information she could get from the woman, Mrs. Adams, she was meeting.

"Ms. Shayna Whalen?"

Shay stood up and turned to Jay, "Stay here."

"You sure?"

Shay nodded and followed Mrs. Adams into an office. Mrs. Adams sat down and gestured for Shay to take a seat.

"What can I help you with today, Ms. Whalen?"

Shay took a deep breath, "I was wondering how much information I could get on my birth parents?"

Mrs. Adams ssighed, "I'm assuming you're under the age of 18?"

Shay nodded.

"Then I can't give you the information."

"Please? My parents, the couple who adopted me, died a few months ago. I only just found out I was adopted from some stranger. I know nothing."

"Who has custody of you now?"

"I was emancipated. I was living with my grandfather, but I moved out. I'm staying at a hotel."

"And you can afford that?"

Shay nodded, "I'm guessing you have no idea who I am."

"No, I don't."

"I'm the Shanya Whalen. The heiress to Whalen Industries and anythign else my grandfather owns." Shay hoped that would change Mr.s Adams mind about not giving her information.

Mrs. Adams smiled, "Well, for a small fee, you may have your files. As long as this stays between us."

"Of course. What's the fee."

"One thousand dollars."

Shay nodded, "Cash or check?"

"A check will do."

Shay pulled out her checkbook and filled out a check to Mrs. Adams for $1000. She handed it to Mrs. Adams.

Once Mrs. Adams had her check, she began printing everything she had on Shayna. A few minutes went by and Mrs. Adams picked up everything that was being printed out and put it all into a folder. She then handed it to Shay, "Good luck."

Shay smiled, "Thanks."

"If you need anything else. Don't hesitate to call."

Shay left the office and walked over to Jay, "Let's go."

Jay stood up and followed Shay back to her car. They both got in and she pulled out the folder.

Jay looked surprised, "You actually got it?"

Shay nodded, "Yeah, kind of illegally."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to give her a thousand."

"Oh. You going to open it?"

Shay sighed, "I guess."

Shay slowly opened the file. She carfully read it.

_Toronto's Adoption and Child Care Agency_

_Child's name: Shayna Michelle_

_Mother's name: Christine Nelson_

"Jay...Alex isn't my sister!"

"Wait, what?"

"Emma is..."

Shay kept reading...

_Date of Birth: June 14, 1988_

_Type of birth: Single, Twin, **Triplet**, Other..._

"Wait, there's a a thing that says type of bith...And twin isn't underlined..."

"Which on is?"

"Triplet."

"I thought..."

"Me, too."

Shay scanned the pages looking for more names.

Then she found the names of the other children.

"It says, 'Ms. Nelson gave birth to triplets. Throughout the pregnancy she didn't know she was having more than one child. Neither did Dr. Brown. Ms. Nelson decided to keep the first born, Emma Christine. The second child born, Alexis Danielle, was put up for adoption, along with the child stated above, Shayna Michelle."

"Why didn't Emma say she had the same birthday?"

"She must have been born the day before."

"Oh."

"We need to go get Alex and Emma."

Shay started the car and drove to Emma's.

* * *

Bet ya didn't expect that! 


	14. It's Just, Wow

**What If?**

Chapter Fourteen

_It's Just, Wow._

Shay knew that Alex would either be at Emma's or the hotel. She figured going to Emma's house first, it would be easier. Jay sat silently in the front seat. Not sure what to say to her, or if he should try to comfort her.

Shay's mind was racing. How did her life get to this point? No matter how long and how hard she thought about it, she couldn't figure out everything out. Too much was happening. She started thinking about all of her friends from Boston. She hadn't called any of them. She missed them. They probably wouldn't believe her. Although, they were always there for her, but where were they know?

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

Jay laughed to himself, "Looks like I have a thing for sisters."

Shay looked at him and started laughing, "Guess so."

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out _

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

"Shay, you okay?" Jay asked, looking at her.

Shay wiped away a tear, "Yeah. I'm just getting all worked up. I mean, it's just that, all of this. It's just, wow."

Jay took her hand and held it. Then more silence came.

_I wonder if It's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in _

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, goodbye

Shay finally decided that after she told Emma and Alex she would call her old friends. She never got to tell them goodbye. Her grandfather just made her pack all her things. He didn't let her say goodbye. Her father's parents, would have taken her instead, but they agreed with her mother's father. They all wanted her to leave Boston. To leave the United States. They wanted her to start over.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye _

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how if feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Shay wanted to turn around. She wanted to just pretend this never happened. She wished she never opened that email. She should have just ignored Jay and everyone else. She was suppose to be the rebel loner of Degrassi Community School. Instead, she was the popular bad girl that no one, except her friends, knew anything aboutNow, she would be the popular bad girl that was adopted, got her parents killed in a car accident and was a triplet. Everyone would find out everything about her.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when _

Oh oh oh  
Oh god I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Even though she wanted so badly to ignore this, she knew she couldn't. She had to tell Emma and Alex. She didn't care if Emma's mother knew the truth. Well, their mother. Their birth mother.

_  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye _

Twenty minutes after leaving the agency, Shay pulled up in front of Emma's house. Both of them got out and walked to the front door. Shay rang the bell. She could head someone walking to the door.

"Shit. What if Spike answers?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it _

So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

"Two seconds later, Spike opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Shay didn't know what to say. She never met Spike. Every time she was over there, Spike was at work.

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Jay poked her in the back and she snapped out of it, "Oh..um...Is Emma home?"

"Yes she is. She's in her room." Spike stepped out of the way to let Jay and Shay in.

_  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye _

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me

Shay practically ran down to Emma's room. When she got there, Emma was sitting on her floor with Spinner, Emma looked over at her, "Hey, Shay."

"Hey Spin." Jay said from behind Shay, "Let's go out to the car."

"OK." Spin kissed him on the forehead and got up to follow Jay out.

Emma stood up and walked over to Shay, "Shay, what's going on?"

"I went to the agency and got the files."

"And, is Alex your sister."

"Yes. So, is someone else."

Emma looked confused, "Who?

Shay looked straight into Emma's eyes, "You."

"What? No. My birthday is..."

"June 13, 1988."

Emma nodded.

"And you have the same middle name as your mother."

Emma nodded again.

"How fucked is this, Em?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Shay started walking towards the stairs, "Come on. We need to tell Alex. She's at the hotel."

Emma followed Shay out of the room. When they got to the kitchen, Spike was sitting at the table, "Hey, Em. Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"No, Mom." Emma looked over at Shay, "Oh, I don't think you've met my _friend _Shay yet."

Spike stood up, "No, I haven't." She put out her hand to shake Shay's, "That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you."

Shay shook her hand in shock, "Thanks and it's nice to meet you too." Shay pulled her hand away, "Come on, Em. We gotta go."

"Alright, bye Mom."

"Bye Em. Bye Shay."

In the car

"OK...Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Spinner asked for the 5th time.

Jay looked at him, (Jay and Spin were sitting in the back), "Well, Emma is Shay's sister."

"I thought Alex was."

"She is, too."

Spinner looked dumbstruck, "OK, are we in the twilight zone or something?"

Jay laughed and started humming, "Do do do do do do." ((Not sure if that's exactly how it goes, but whatever))

Shay looked at the both of them in the rearview mirror, "Both of you shut the hell up or I'll throw you out of the car."

"OK. So, it's true." Emma said, closing the folder.

Shay glanced at her, "What, did you think I was lying? Because believe me, I wish I was. I wish I was making this all up."

Emma sighed, "I know Shay."

Shay pulled into a parking space at the hotel. Everyone got out and headed up to Shay's room. When they went in, the found Alex, Craig, Ellie and Sean. They looked over at Shay, Emma, Jay and Spinner, "What's up guys?"

Shay walked over to them, the rest of them shortly behind, "Read this." Shay dropped the folder in front of Alex.

After Alex, Sean, Craig and Ellie were all got up, Shay began to talk, "So, yeah. I don't know how no one knew about this. Spike must have kept it totally quiet."

Emma looked at Shay, "Don't forget about our father."

Alex laughed, "OK...Mr. Simpson isn't..."

Emma laughed, "No. He's our stepfather. Our father's name is Shane."

Craig looked up from the video game him and the guys just turned on, "Oh, yeah I met him."

"So, what now?" Ellie asked them.

Alex, Emma and Shay looked at each other, "We confront Spike."

* * *

I added the song, cause it's one of my favorite songs. This chapter didn't go as well as I had planned...Well, next chapter will most likely be the girls confronting Spike. 


	15. Mother

**What If?**

Chapter Fifteen

_Mother_

Emma, Alex and Shay decided that it would be best if everyone else just stayed at the hotel. They promised they would call right after. So, Shay told the hotel manager she would be needing a limo within 10 minutes. Alex, Shay and Emma headed outside. Shay figured it would be better having a chauffeur, just in case things got bad.

The limo arrived and took them to Emma's. They sat there for a few minutes, not know what to say. Alex was the first to get out, "I'm not waiting anymore. I want to know why."

Shay and Emma followed Alex. Emma opened the door and walked inside, she turned to her friends, well sisters, "Snake's not here." They both nodded and followed Emma into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom." Emma said nervously.

"Oh, hey, Em." Spike looked at Shay, "Nice to see you again, Shayna. This is Alex right?"

Alex nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Do you want to stay for supper? Snake and Jack are out for a boy's night."

Shay and Alex nodded.

"Then take a seat."

Emma stopped them, "Wait. Mom, we have something we need to ask you."

"Go ahead, Em."

Shay stepped closed to Spike, "Here. I think you should read these. We found them interesting."

Spike took the folder from Shay and sat down at the table. She slowly opened it and read the first line and stopped, "Oh my god."

Alex laughed, "Oh my god? That's all you have to say? Did you think we wouldn't find out? Did you hope your little secret would kept forever?"

Spike began to softly cry, "You don't understand. I was so young. I was still in junior high. I didn't know I was pregnant with three babies! I thought it was just Emma."

Shay rolled her eyes, "How could you pick between your flesh and blood? Why didn't you just give up all of us?"

Spike screamed, "I couldn't! It was hard enough giving up two of you. I loved you, I still do. Not a day goes by when I don't wish it was different. When you told me your name, Shayna, my heart broke. I just thought it was a...I don't know. I didn't think it was possible."

Emma stepped towards her mother, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I couldn't, Em. I couldn't."

"Just like you never told me the truth about Shane, right? How you lied about what happened to him?"

"Don't bring him up, Emma!" Spike yelled.

"Why not? They should know about their father."

Shay and Alex looked at Emma, "What do you mean?"

Spike gave Emma a 'Don't you say anything look'. Of course, Emma didn't care, "He took acid and either fell of jumped up a bridge. He's brain damaged. Mom would never take me to see him. I saw him once when I was younger after it happened. Before Jack was born, I found him Craig helped me."

Spike sat down, "I think we can handle this without any more yelling."

Emma, Shay and Alex sat down at the table with Spike and they all nodded.

Spike looked at Alex, "I can't believe I never noticed. You look so much like I did when I was younger."

Emma looked at Spike, "Didn't you have blonde hair growing up?"

Spike nodded, "It was dyed."

Shay looked at Spike, "So, Shane has blonde hair? That's why our hair is blonde?" She asked, motioning at herself and Emma.

"Yep."

Alex sighed, "How didn't the doctors know you were having triplets?"

Spike smiled slightly, "Your heart beats were in sync. The doctor didn't know there was more than one baby, never mind three of you. So, he never looked for more babies."

The girls just sat there, not sure what to say next, then Alex looked at her with a dirty look, "Because of you,** Mom**, I've been abused pretty much my whole life. My mother, or whatever she is, could never keep a boyfriend after, her husband left. Every one of her boyfriends abused me. If you never came me up, it wouldn't have happened."

Spike looked at Alex, "I'm sorry, Alexis."

"It's Alex."

Spike looked to Shay, "Anything you want to say?"

Shay smiled, "No."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "You didn't have a horrible life that you want to blame me for?"

"Luckily, I wasn't abused. I was adopted by Mr. Radditch's daughter and her husband..."

Spike's jaw dropped, "Radditch?"

Shay nodded, "I'm not finished. Her husband was Michael Whalen, heir to Whalen industries. Mr. Radditch's daughter, Elizabeth inherited half of her grandparent's fortune when they died. So, I had a very extravagant childhood."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Wait, what do you mean was..."

"They died. A few months ago. So, I guess I have something to blame on you. I had to go through all that pain. I lost the two people who mattered the most to me. I would give up all the money I have, just to have them back."

Again, the kitchen was silent.

"So, you're staying with Radditch, then?" Spike asked.

Shay laughed, "No way. He blames me for his daughters death. I'm staying at a hotel. With Alex."

Emma stood up, "I think we should."

Spike looked at her, "What do you mean we?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I need sometime with my sisters."

Spike nodded, "Fine. Just, don't miss school."

The girls left, and Spike rested her head on the table, "What have I done?"

* * *

Those of you reading, "Because of You", I don't know if I will continue. I have no idea how to end it. 

Also, I got some ideas for a seires of One Shot Song Fics..So, watch for them, too.


	16. Wanna Know How You Feel

**What If?**

Chapter Sixteen

_Wanna Know How You Feel_

Emma, Shay and Alex took the limo back to the hotel. When they got back, Alex and Emma went up to the pent house and Shay went to go talk to a manager.

Shay walked up to the manager's desk, "Hi. I'm Shayna Whalen. I'm staying from Pent House A."

The manager stood up, "I'm Clark. How can I help you?"

"Well, I now have two friends staying with me. I'm sure you've noticed that on a normal day there are seven people in and out of my room. So, first I would like a 4 bedroom suite with a lounge area and living room with a TV area. Along with a kitchen and a good sized table. Second, I would like all of my friends to be treated as a guest and not like scum. The security guards give them trouble every time they come in. It's rude."

Clark nodded, "Of course. Ms. Whalen. I'll let the guards know to leave them alone. How long do you wish to stay?"

Shay thought for a minute, "How about I pay you biweekly?"

"That's fine. You still have more than a week paid up. Would you like to put any more money down?"

"Sure, I'll give you $2,000. I think $1,000 a week is fair. That's also including breakfast and dinner, right?"

Clark nodded.

"Good." Shay filled out a check for $2,000 and gave it to Clark.

Clark smiled, "Your room will be ready in about an hour."

"Alright. I'll go get my stuff together."

"Would you like any help?"

"No, I think I can manage. Thank you."

Shay went up to her room and go pack up her things. She opened the door and found her friends hovering around the bar, "Guys! Let's go. I changed to a 4-bedroom suite. Back up."

They all nodded and packed up the random stuff they had over.

Shay walked over to Emma and Alex, "Lex, we need to get to your house and get you some clothes. You, too, Em. You didn't grab anything when we left."

Alex sighed, "OK. But, we're bringing the guys with us when we go to my house."

Emma nodded, "You gonna talk to your mom?"

Alex laughed, "Like she would remember adopting me."

Shay walked away from them to pack up her stuff. She went through every draw to make sure she had everything. She ended up with triple the clothes she had when she first went to the hotel.

After everyone finished getting their stuff together, a bell hop knocked on the door with luggage carts. The guys loaded it up and Shay took the key to the suite.

They found it easily. It was right by the pool. After about 3 hours of unpacking, they headed to Alex's house. The guys in Jay's car, and the girl's in Shay's car.

When they arrived at Alex's house, all the lights were off. They all followed Alex inside. After Alex let them in, Jay walked up the stairs to Alex's room, first. Just in case. The house was empty. And within minutes Alex had packed everything she owned.

Next, they went to Emma's house. Emma decided to just climb through the window and grab her clothes. She walked over to bed and there was a box on it, that said 'Shayna and Alexis'. She picked it up and put it in her bag. She threw her stuff out the window and Spinner helped her put it all in the trunk.

A few hours later, everyone was pretty much asleep. Emma and Spinner went to bed almost right after they got back. Sean and Ellie went back to their apartment. Craig was asleep in Alex's room. Alex, Jay and Shay sat in the lounge area, just shootin' the shit.

"So, Jay...have you always had a thing for sisters?" Alex asked, half drunk.

Shay let her body fall to the floor in laughter.

Jay rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Smirn Off, "Hey, I didn't know you guys were sisters! I'm innocent."

Shay and Alex were rolling on the floor, laughing. Shay looked at him, "Innocent my ass!"

"I hate drinking with chicks!" Jay got up and walked over to a shelf. He saw the box that Emma took out of her bag earlier, "Hey, you guys gonna look at this?"

Shay and Alex both got up and walked over to Jay, "Sure. Why not?"

They brought the box back over to the floor. Shay looked at it closely, "Wait, this box was in Spike's dresser...I was helping Emma look for some weed...But there was a lock on it when I found it."

"Well, it's unlocked now. Let's take a look."

Shay and Alex carefully opened it. It was full of pictures and hospital bracelets.

Jay picked up a picture, "Look, it's you guys and Emma."

Alex grabbed the picture from him, "She actually allowed people to take pictures of us?"

Shay sighed picking up another picture, "Maybe...Maybe she was going to keep us?"

Jay got up and sat on the couch. He quickly fell asleep.

"Shay, look there's an envelope here with our names on it." Alex helped up and envelope that said Shayna Michelle and Alexis Danielle. They both moved closer to each other to read it.

_June 25, 1988_

_My dear girls,_

_I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry that I had to give you up. Please forgive me. You don't understand how hard it was to watch that lady take you both away. She promised you would both be adopted together. I hope she didn't lie. It's so quiet now. Your sister, Emma Christine is such a quiet baby without the two of you. Your grandmother says it's for the best. I just don't know. I'm so young. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle one baby. So, imagine my surprise when you both came. I love you, both. Don't ever forget that. I don't know when this letter will reach you. Or if it ever will. If it does, I hope it fines you both well and happy._

_Love Always,_

_Your mother,_

_Christine_

Shay and Alex looked at each other and both said, "Wow."

They kept looking through the box. Alex got mad when they finished and threw it against a wall. When it fell, something fell out.

"Um, Alex? Something fell out."

They both walked over to it and picked up another envelope.

_My Girls,_

_I'm sorry. There's not much more I can say. After, you both were gone, I would dream about you finding your way back to me. I dreamt that we would all live happily ever after. But, as I got older, those dreams stopped. In their places were nightmares filled with you both crying. Some would be of you both with your new family. Laughing together. Without me or Emma. I was promised you would both be together. Now, I know you weren't. Alex, I'm sorry you've been abused almost your whole life. I hate thinking about it. Shayna, I'm glad you had a good life, and I 'm sorry your parents died. Nothing I can say will make this feeling of betrayal go away. We can't pretend. We have to talk about this. Please, don't hate me. I hate myself enough without you both hating me. Always remember, I've never stopped loving you. There hasn't been a day I never thought about you both and what it would have been like if none of this happened._

_You three have seventeen years of catching up. As do we. I want to know everything about your lives. Just let me know when you are ready._

_Love Always,_

_Your mother,_

_Christine_

Alex and Shay sat in silence. They didn't know what to say. Alex stood up, "I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late."

Shay looked at the clock, "Getting late? It's been late. It's 2 a.m."

Alex laughed, "Night, Shay."

"Night."

Shay watched Alex walk into her room and she turned to a sleeping Jay. She walked over to him and lightly shook him, "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Jay opened his eyes, "I'm in bed..."

Shay laughed softly, "No, hun. You're on the couch. I'll help you."

Shay pulled Jay up and helped him into her room. He flopped down on the bed, wide awake, "Thanks, babe."

Shay threw a pillow at him, "You ass! I just carried your fat ass in here and you were awake?"

Jay nodded.

"I so hate you."

"No you don't." Jay pulled her next to him.

"Sure I do."

Jay smiled, and pulled her closer, "No, you don't."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know."

"Know what?"

"That you love me."

Shay rolled her eyes, "And how do you know that?"

Jay pulled her face closer to his, "Because I love you."

Jay kissed her, and Shay pulled away, "I love you, too."

* * *

Kinda of a dull chapter. I just wanted to update before I go to bed. I'm hyped up on tons of candy and caffine...but my sugar high is fading...So, r&r!


	17. Jack and Sally

**What If?**

Chapter Seventeen

_We Can Live Like Jack and Sally_

_Halloween_

Shay sat in the hotel conference room that was turned into a Halloween masquerade ball. It was her and her sisters idea to do something for their friends and fellow classmates. Everyone was wearing masks. No one was allowed to show their face until Midnight, when the best dressed person would be revealed. She stood up and fixed her stockings. Shay had decided to dress up as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas. She had found the perfect mask to cover her eyes and painted stitches on the rest of her face. Jay was dressed up as Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas. They both looked pretty good. Alex and Craig, now out as a couple to the rest of the world, dressed as vampires. Ellie and Sean were devils. Spinner was dressed as Hue Hefner and Emma was dressed as a playboy bunny.

Shay looked around for anyone she knew, when she spotted Snake. She had remembered that the PTA of Degrassi said there had to be a few chaperons. She just never bothered to ask who. Shay and her sisters haven't really talked to Spike that much. Emma has only gone home to grab more clothes, that was all. She's been living with Shay and Alex. Well, more like Shay, Alex, Jay, Craig and Spinner. Sean and Ellie would stay over on weekends.

Shay quickly found Jay, "Jay, dance?"

Jay smiled, "Of course."

Blink 182's, _I Miss You, _came on, "How ironic." Shay said, laughing.

Jay kissed her softly, "Well, we can you know."

"How exactly would we do that?"

"No idea."

"Snake's here." Shay blurted out.

Jay nodded, "I know. He was looking for you, Spike's here, too."

Shay sighed, "Great."

"You guys have to talk to her eventually you know. She's your mother."

"Yeah, the one who gave me up."

Jay pulled her away to look into her eyes, "Shay, don't you want her in your life? In any form?"

Shay shrugged, "I don't know."

Shay was tapped on the shoulder, it was Emma and Alex, "What's up guys?"

Alex looked at Emma, then back to Shay, "We're talking to her. Now. Let's go."

Alex pulled Shay and Emma by the arm out of the room. Spike was sitting in phone area. She stood up when she saw them.

Alex let go of Shay and Emma's arm, "I don't know about you guys, but I want a mother in my life who doesn't have abusive boyfriends. I'm not saying I'm not hurt over everything, though. I just, want things to get better."

Emma looked at her mother, "I'm sorry Mom. For leaving. I figured you needed to suffer. I don't want to come back, though. I'm happy."

Spike nodded, "And you, Shay?"

Shay rolled her eyes, "I won't call you Mom or Snake dad. Not until I'm ready. And I want to meet Shane."

Spike nodded, "Now, all of you, come here." They all walked towards Spike and embraced them in a hug, "I've missed you, guys.

Five Years Later

"Shayna! Come on! We're going to be late! Jay will kill you if we're late!" Alex screamed up the stairs.

Shay walked down the stairs in a long white dress, "Lex, chill. They can't start until I get there anyways."

Alex looked at her sister, in awe, "Shay, you look amazing."

Shay smiled, "Thank you. And never call me Shayna again."

They both left the house and got into the limo that was waiting outside, Emma, Spike and Ellie were inside the limo waiting for them.

Spike looked at Shay when she got in the limo, "I can not believe my last little girl is getting married!"

Alex laughed, "At my wedding it was, 'I can't believe my little girl is getting married.'"

Emma smiled, "Mine, it was 'I can't believe my little girl is growing up.'"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Please, Spike was crying more than my own mother was at my wedding."

Spike wiped away the joyful tears that were coming from eyes, "I just can't believe it. And Ellie, you're like a daughter to —"

Alex cut her off, "She better not be!"

They all started laughing and the limo stopped. The driver got out and opened the door for them. Shay was the last out.

Emma grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go!"

Ten Minutes Later

Shay looked up to her grandfather, "Thank you, Papa. For doing this. I appreciate it."

Mr. Radditch smiled, "I'm sure Shane would have been here if he could have."

Shay nodded, "I know. But, it would have been too overwhelming for him."

Mr. Radditch sighed, "You ready?"

Shay smiled, "Definitely. I love him so much."

They slowly made their way down the aisle. When they got to Jay, her grandfather moved the veil out of her face, kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

Jay took Shay's hand and squeezed it.

Twenty Minutes Later

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shay and Jay kissed. They both turned around to face their friends and family.

Everyone cheered as Jay and Shay made their way up the aisle. They were off to their small reception and then off to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

**The End

* * *

**

I didn't want to end it, I just didn't want to go down the boring road of people getting pregnant and blah blah blah. We've heard it all before.

Just so you all know, Alex married Craig and had a boy, James. Emma married Spinner and had a girl, Alexz. Ellie married Sean and they had a boy, Andrew. After Shay and Jay's honeymoon, Shay found out she was pregrant and soon had a girl, Parker.

Thank you all for reading. I appreciate the reviews and everything.

Keep an eye for more of my fanfics. ;)


End file.
